My Special Dance
by jbird004
Summary: Renesmee doesn't know Jacob has imprinted on her and gets her heart broken by another boy. Of course, her best friend is there to comfort her trying to win her heart over at the same time. This is just a teaser. Feedback please! :
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh, are you serious? _Matthew _asked you to prom? _The _Matthew?" Bethany was just as excited as I was.

"Yeah. The Matthew. He asked me right after school. I've been dying to tell you."

"Not that it's a surprise. You're like… the prettiest girl in school. It was only a matter of time before the hottest dude asked you out."

"Oh whatever. You're chances were as good as mine."

She scoffed. There was a long pause before she spoke again. "What did Jacob think of you going with him?" I hadn't thought about Jake. But why would it matter. We were only friends, right?

"He won't care. He doesn't think of me like that."

"You sure about that? I've seen him look at you, Nessie. He looks at you pretty weird."

"You're imagining things."

"Am I?"

I had to think about it for a second.

"Yes."

She sighed before continuing. "Well then, I suppose you're right." She got excited again. "Can I go with you to go dress shopping?"

I laughed. "What do you think?" I could practically hear her face light up.

"Yay! I'm so excited! I wonder when Tom will ask me. He needs to hurry up if he thinks I'm going to buy a dress so late…" Bethany trailed off in her thoughts. I giggled a little.

"I'll talk to you later, Beth. I'm going down to the reservation to hang with the Quileutes. I'll call you tomorrow. We'll make official plans."

"Ok, have fun. Bye."

I pocketed my cell phone and got up from the bed. I still had a few hours before the bonfire at La Push, but I might as well go ahead and hang out with Jake since I had nothing else to do. I pulled on a sweatshirt over my tank top and pulled my jeans down over my converses. I didn't feel like getting prettified, so I pulled my hair back into a ponytail as I walked down the hallway to my parent's room. "I'm going over to Jacob's," I called after them before proceeding out the door. I could have sworn I heard my father sigh.

It was a little too windy for riding my bike down, and I didn't feel like running the whole way, so I jumped over the river and went into the other Cullen home. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddled up on the couch watching a football game. I could hear Esme typing away on the computer. I knew that Carlisle was still at the hospital, and Alice and Jasper hunting. I stayed on the porch and pulled out my phone to call Jacob.

"Hey there, honey," he answered.

"Do you mind if I come over a little early?"

"Absolutely not. I'll be over there in a second."

I sat on the railing of the porch, swinging my feet as I waited for Jake. I got a text message in the process. It was from Matt.

"Hey."

"Hey," I replied.

"What are you doing?"

"About to go to La Push."

"You still hang with that Quileute kid?"

I was a little upset about the way he said, 'that Quileute kid," but I replied calmly.

"Haha, yeah."

"That's going to have to change you know. I don't like another guy with my girl."

The butterflies in my stomach helped me deny the fact that he wanted me to stop being with Jake. However, I didn't have anything to say to that. So I just blubbered.

"Haha."

At that time, I heard the Rabbit pulling off of the main road and onto the long Cullen drive. I hopped down and ran out to meet him halfway. He was smirking as I slid into the front seat.

"Hello there," he said as he slipped his hand into mine. I thought about how hot my skin was going to feel on Matthew's when we touched at prom. Was he going to freak out? Just then my phone vibrated.

"You excited about prom?" Matthew asked.

"Very excited. But I'll talk to you later. I have to go."

I snapped my phone shut and set it in my lap.

"Who was that?" Jake asked absentmindedly.

"Bethany," I fibbed. I didn't understand why on Earth I was lying to Jake. I couldn't remember a time where I had ever said anything but the truth to him, even for something this small. Why did it matter if I was talking to Matt? I was going to prom with him for crying out loud! It wasn't a secret. And besides, Jacob wasn't going to be mad or anything. I doubt he'd even care. Still, I had a strange feeling in my stomach at the thought of telling him.

We didn't do anything but watch a little bit of a game with Billy before heading off to the beach. Sam and Emily were already there. Sam was building the fire, and Emily was pulling food out of the car. While we were helping her set up, Paul and Rachel pulled up. Jacob hugged Rachel, but simply nodded to Paul. It still made Jacob uncomfortable that Paul had married his sister. Embry, Jared, and Kim came next, followed by Quil and Claire. It was so weird to think that the little girl on Quil's hip was technically a few years older than me, and she wasn't even in middle school.

Seth and Leah were the last to arrive. It was loud by the time we gathered around the fire and began roasting hot dogs, what with all the rambunctious werewolves around. I didn't eat anything of course, being the vampire girl there, but I did help Jacob make some at a faster pace. When there were 12 empty packages of hotdogs on the sand, the werewolves finally leaned back and relaxed. After about 10 minutes of content silence, Quil said he had to take Claire home. As he got up, the rest of the pack stirred a little.

"How about a little football, Nessie?" Seth asked me as he hopped up and grabbed the football lying beside him.

"You're on."

I hopped up and followed Seth out to the beach. He went back pretty far, but with the super hearing of the mythical beings, we were able to talk at a normal level.

"I haven't really seen you in a while," he began as he threw the football effortlessly to me. What've you been up to lately?"

I caught it firmly but gently, not wanting to bust it. "You know, the same old. School, bikes, being a vampire. The normal.."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, totally normal."

"So what about you?" I asked as I threw a straight shot into his hands.

"You know, just school. Being a werewolf. The normal."

"Yeah, totally normal," I quoted as I caught the ball again. As I was about to throw it back to him, he kicked the sand around a little, his eyes cast downward. "What's up, Seth?" I asked, not really sure what was going on.

"It's nothing. I was just…" He stopped there. I threw the ball back.

"Just what?"

"Na, forget it. Jake would get mad at me for asking anyway." What the crap?

"What is it Seth?" He hesitated again, then took a deep breath and rushed out the words.

"I was just wondering if you and Jake were, you know, going out or something," he somewhat muttered as he threw the ball back to me. That really took me by surprise.

"What did you say?" I asked as I caught the ball.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I was just curious you know. Sorry.."

"No, no, it's fine Seth. I was just wondering why you thought that." He looked a little relieved that I wasn't mad, but he still didn't meet my gaze as I threw the ball back.

"Well, you know, you spend a lot of time together. You are constantly hanging out, and well, you really do act like a couple. I was just wondering if there was something going on that we weren't seeing." He threw the ball back.

I understood why he would think that. I mean, I was _always _with Jacob. We were either in the garage together, or we were over at my house, or at Charlie's watching games. Hell, we even slept in the same bed sometimes. But I hadn't really ever thought of Jacob like that. He was just my best friend. He understood me in a way I didn't even understand myself. Yet never once, not when he held my hand, or called me honey, or even held me in his sleep, not once did I think of him in a romantic way. The thought somewhat freaked me out. I mean, it was _Jacob_ for crying out loud. My best friend, older brother, protector, buddy. But… did the thought repulse me? No… I could see it, I suppose, if I thought hard enough.

"It's not like that Seth. We're just best friends." Best, best friends.

He looked a little ashamed now, but I smiled at him encouragingly as I threw the ball back.

"Yeah, I didn't think so.. But I thought I'd ask anyway." He was sheepish as he threw it back. I grasped it in a perfect catch. The next thing I knew, I was being knocked to the ground. Before I hit the sand, however, warm, strong arms wrapped around me and caught me. Jacob was hovering over me with a huge grin. I was laughing so hard I dropped the ball.

"Oh! Fumble!" Jake yelled as he jumped up, grabbed the ball, and shot it back at Seth. "Touchdown!" He said as he threw his arms up in the air. I rolled over and added a very loud snort to my laughter.

"Well, that was sexy," Jake smirked and then walked over with an extended arm. I grabbed his hand and pulled with all my might, bringing him down on the sand beside me. We were both lying on our backs, laughing like crazy. Paul, Embry, and Jared were throwing the ball with Seth now, oblivious to us.. When both of our sides were hurting from the hysterics, we became quiet. Jacob reached across himself and slid his hand into mine, entwining our fingers. I turned my head to look at him to find that he was looking at me too. Our smiles seemed to fade at the same time, and we were simply staring into each others eyes. I didn't understand what I was seeing in Jacob's. There was a twinkle, but that was always there. It was as though he was looking at something amazing for the first time. His eyes were full of wonder. It was just me though. I didn't get what was with him at all.

"What?" I whispered. He shook his head a barely smiled.

"Nothing. It's just that, you have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen."

I took a slow breath. "Um… thanks." It was like one of those moments in a movie where the characters usually kissed. It seemed perfect. Jacob propped himself up on his other elbow and slid his other hand out of mine in order to brush away a strand of my hair.

My heart began to accelerate. There was a thudding in my ears. All I was aware of was the warm radiance of the man leaning over me. He started leaning in towards me, and I took in a sharp breath. What was this? Damn Seth for putting thoughts into my head. I closed my eyes though, not sure if I was willing anything, or simply closing my eyes in confusion. I waited for it, the soft lips to press against mine. In that moment, I thought about Matthew. I was _crazy _about Matthew. Why the hell was I lying here, about to let my best friend kiss me? Or was that what was about to happen? Maybe he wasn't like that at all. It was just Jacob. But, I mean, would I mind him kissing me? Yes. No. Maybe? Something wasn't right here. I wasn't in any state to make a decision. I needed a bail out.

Almost as though he read my mind, I heard Seth. "Come on dude, let's play a game."

I felt as Jacob's heat was taken away from me, and I opened my eyes. Jacob was standing a good bit away from me, eyes closed, shaking slightly. Seth had his arm around his shoulder and was tugging. Jacob opened his eyes and looked at me. Then all of a sudden, he looked… scared almost. He pushed on Seth, a little hard I thought, but then smiled a tense smile.

"You're on." His voice was slightly shaky.

What the hell?

I pulled my self up and walked back over to the fire. Emily was under Sam's arm, who was staring bullets at Seth for some reason. She smiled at me and patted the spot beside her. When I sat by her, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I sat there somewhat awkwardly staring at the boys. My head hurt a little, and my mouth was dry. What was this? Why did I have the feeling that I got when I was around Matt? I hated it. I took deep breaths and bit my lip. Emily rubbed my back up and down a little and then leaned in towards me. "I know that was weird, but don't let it mess up anything between you too, ok?" she whispered into my ear. I smiled at her and nodded. Yes, that was very weird. But the thought of not being the same around Jacob was even weirder. Sam got up then, and the girls stayed at the fire to watch the guys play a game of football until it was dark.

I went and sat by Jacob when he came back, feeling slightly drowsy. I held his hand and laid my head on his shoulder. He sighed a little. I shot a glance over to Seth, who was watching me. When I met his gaze, he gave me an apologetic look. The crew was silent for the most part now. I stared into the fire for a long while. The last thing I remembered was the red and orange flames licking the sky.

"You ready to go, baby?" I heard Jacob's rough voice. I fluttered my eyes open to find I was looking up to Jacob, stars in the background. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. I think we're all calling it a night." I sat up out of Jacob's lap and looked around. The only remaining people were Sam, Emily, Jared, and Kim. Sam and Emily were packing up into their truck, and Jared was carrying the sleeping Kim to his. The fire had dwindled down to embers, but the glow was warm. I stood up groggily, and Jacob stood and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me to the car.

"Night everybody," I muttered behind myself. Emily smiled at me, and Sam nodded. Jacob opened the door for me and guided me into my seat. However, when he started the car, I didn't feel quite as tired. He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"So, how was school this week?" he asked conversationally.

"It was ok. Kinda boring actually, but what's new about that."

He chuckled a little. "Hey, isn't your prom in a few weeks?" Oh no. No, no, no. I was not getting into a prom discussion with Jacob.

"Uh… yeah, it is."

"You been asked yet?" he asked somewhat jokingly, but the way he wouldn't look at me made me worried. Should I tell him? Was that back at the beach something more than the usual Jacob? Should I lie? I heard Emily's words in my head. _I know that was weird, but don't let it mess up anything between you two, ok?_ She was right. I hadn't ever had the need to lie to Jacob, why start now?

"Yeah actually." Did Jake just tense up?

"By who?" His voice was calm, almost uncaring. But I knew Jacob enough to hear the hint of strange curiosity.

"This guy named Matthew. He's really sweet. Star basketball player, all that stuff," I said, trying to shrug it off, hoping that Jacob would drop it.

"And what did you say?" Jacob asked lowly. Of course he wouldn't drop it. I hesitated.

"Yes."

Jacob wrenched his hand out of mine and put both hands on the wheel. His skin stretched over his knuckles tightly. I saw slight tremors go through his body.

"Jacob?" He didn't say anything. "Jake, you ok?" He took a deep breath.

"This _Matthew… _he's not good enough for you. You shouldn't go with him." I couldn't tell if I was flattered or offended, but I didn't like him telling me what to do.

"I can go with whoever I want to, thank you very much."

"Do you really think that's smart?" he said slightly louder. "If he's on the basketball team, he's probably after something."

Was he really doing this to me? "Just because he plays basketball doesn't mean he's after anything! He's very sweet, and he wouldn't do that."

"You'd be amazed," he said with a scoff.

I was raising my voice now as well. "How the hell would you know?" He turned to me, his eyes cold.

"He's from the male sex, is he not?"

"Not all guys are interested in girls just to get some!"

"But most of them are!" He was getting angrier.

"Are you?" My question took him off guard. His face softened a little, and his grip loosened.

"No," he said as he turned his eyes back to the road.

"Neither is Matt."

"I highly doubt that," he was quieter now.

"Why is that then?"

He looked at me and gestured his hand up and down my body. "This is why. You're the freaking most gorgeous thing to walk to halls of Forks High School. I wouldn't be surprised if every male at that school fantasized about you like that!"

"So it's impossible for someone to love me for any other fact except that I'm apparently pretty!" I shouted at him.

Jacob took in a sharp breath and softened all the way. "Of course not," he whispered. "I was just saying-"

"Saying what Jacob? That I'm not capable of charming a guy with anything but my curves? That's really… really…" I couldn't think of a word. "That's really mean, Jacob."

"Nessie, babe, I didn't mean it like that!" he said frantically.

"Don't call me babe.. I'm not your girlfriend." I regretted the words the second they left my mouth. I loved it when Jacob called me those nicknames. I could have sworn I saw a touch of pain hit Jacob's face. But I couldn't really tell, because just then, my eyes filled with the most atrocious tears. I turned my head to glance out the window. We were pulling up the driveway to the Cullen mansion.

"Renesmee, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"S' fine," I managed to sniffle out.

"Aw, are you crying? Ba-" he stopped himself. "Nessie, I didn't mean it. I mean, I don't think this loser is good enough for you, but you're wonderful! There isn't a guy in the world that wouldn't fall for you." He pulled to a stop in front of the house and turned off the engine.

"You… you can still call me baby." I blubbered. He chuckled and pulled me over into his lap. He kissed my forehead before I closed my eyes and rested against his chest. I couldn't help but think about earlier at the beach. It was so crazy for me, and I was shamefully curious what Jacob was thinking. I was too embarrassed to ask him aloud, so I reached my hand up and rested it against his cheek before replaying the scene. He tensed up a little, but chuckled. Then he pulled my hand off of his face and held it.

"You look tired. Maybe you should go ahead and go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I was very aware of the fact that Jacob refused to comment on my thoughts, but I really did feel tired. I nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and then climbed out through the driver's side.

"Night, Jacob."

"Night, Nessie."

I watched him turn around and pull away before turning and running back towards my house. The run to my cottage seemed longer considering I was so tired, and the thoughts on my mind seemed to weigh me down, keeping me from running fast. My parents were waiting up for me when I came in. I tired to block out the thoughts of the La Push trip from my mind, not really wanting my dad to see them, but I was just too exhausted.

"Did you have fun, sweetie?" My mother asked me. I nodded, to tired to do much else.

"I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow." And I probably would. My mother would probably know the right thing to say. I was barely able to slip off my shoes and jeans and pull on shorts. I ripped off the sweatshirt and all but dove into my bed. As exhausted as I was, I couldn't seem to turn off my mind. What was with Jacob tonight? What was with _me _tonight? There was a strange churning in my stomach that I couldn't explain. Surely I wasn't crushing on Jacob. That was just out of the question. I pondered each moment of tonight, but I was completely lost. Finally, my thoughts dimmed and I fell asleep, hearing a wolf's tortured howl. But surely, I was just dreaming that part.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know why I knocked on the door. It wasn't like I couldn't just walk in. But I was so embarrassed anyway. My dress, or what was left of it, was soaking wet. I could see my reflection in Jacob's front door window that my hair was a big mess, and my makeup smeared. I could feel some tears coming. I knocked again. This time I heard a "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," growled from around the corner. Jacob walked around in nothing but some sweats, rubbing his eyes, but when he saw me, he stopped dead in his tracks. I gave a meek smile, but Jake's face made my lip tremble. I didn't want to start crying, but the burn in my eyes was tormenting. Jacob flew and unlocked the door. He ripped me from outside and pulled me up into his arms.

"What the hell happened? Why are you here? Why are you wet? Again I ask, what the hell happened?"

Jake's face was pure worry, and the sight made my stomach drop. I buried my face in his shoulders and sobbed.

"Oh, Jacob. You were right."

"About?"

"Him. You were right. He was a total pervert."

Jacob didn't say anything, but his body started trembling something fierce.

"Renesmee, I want you to step back from me a moment," he said through clenched teeth.

"Jacob?" I asked looking up. His eyes were closed.

"Please."

I unwrapped my arms and stepped back to the other wall. Jacob was shaking so violently, I thought I could hear his teeth chattering.

"I should go over there and rip him to shreds," he finally said.

"No, Jacob!" I said taking a step forward, but he put up a hand in warning. Then he yanked open the door.

"Jacob, stop!" I said pulling on his arm as he stepped into the rain. He turned around and looked me in the eyes. Though his face was filled with anger, there was tenderness in his eyes that made me choke.

"Jacob, please calm down. Stay here with me. Please. I need you."

At this, his shaking calmed a little.

"Did he hurt you?" he said.

"No. I'm fine," I said, knowing I was the farthest from fine I could be. It took a moment for him to do anything. He just stood there, arms rigid at his side, a panicked but strong look in his eyes. I couldn't understand why he was looking at me like that, like I was his porcelain doll that he didn't want to get scratched; like I was some prized possession that he wanted to protect.

He finally came over to me and wrapped his bare and soaked arms around me. I could feel the tears coming up to my throat, and I tried to force them down. Jacob pulled me into a cradle and walked into the house. I buried my head in his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck. He led me straight to his bedroom and sat down on his bed, still holding me like an infant. It was then that my tears poured out. It was like a geyser that couldn't be stopped. My body started shaking, and I clutched onto Jacob for dear life. There was a pain in my chest that I didn't understand.

I had been heart broken over my first boyfriend. The thought made me want to laugh at how ridiculous that sounded, but it really was the truth. And here I was, crying over a boy, to my best friend in the whole wide world like some idiot in a _Hallmark_ movie.

"Do you want to call your parents?" he asked quietly.

"Not really," I whispered.

He rocked me back and forth soothingly, cooing soft comforts into my hair. After a few minutes, Jacob lay down on his back and held me to his chest, my tears still pouring out. He stroked my back slowly and kissed my forehead.

Finally, when my eyes were puffy and red, the tears dried up. I took a deep breath and touched my hand to Jacob's face.

_I'm sorry._

"Don't you dare be sorry. This isn't your fault. You know that."

_But I disturbed your night with my pitiful fit._

Jacob chuckled a strained chuckle. "Honey, honestly I'm glad that you're here with me, where I know your safe, than with…" he paused a second. "Than with someone else."

_Thank you._

Jacob kissed me on my forehead again before speaking.

"How about you go clean up, get into something comfortable. I'll call your mom while you're in the shower to let her know you are safely here, and then we'll go to sleep. You look beat."

I smiled up at him a little before getting up and heading over to the bathroom. The tiny little bathroom looked just like there were only men in the house. There wasn't a theme to it, only white walls and a few Quileute paintings hanging, yet still, everything that reminded me of where I was comforted me. I took a long, hot shower and cried a little more. When I got out, I wrapped up in a towel and walked into Jacob's room.. Thankfully, I had left clothes over at his house earlier. He had a pair of my shorts and a t shirt laid out for me on the bed, but he wasn't there. I listened hard and heard him stirring around in the kitchen. Sweet, sweet Jacob. He wouldn't even stay in the room while I changed. I couldn't tell if it was a sorrow or a joy that filled my chest, but the thought of his decency made a whole other wave of emotion spread through me. I pulled on some clothes and ripped my hair back into a ponytail. Jacob came in then and sat down on the bed.

"Come here," he whispered as he opened up his arms invitingly. I crawled in without a second thought. Jacob held me tightly and pressed his lips to my forehead. Something about it sent a chill down my spine. Jacob must have felt me shudder, for he sighed and pulled away.

"Maybe you should go to sleep."

I didn't really think I could, but when I laid my head down on the pillow, I barely had time to settle into the bed before I drifted off. I was barely conscious when I felt the bed trembling. I wanted to see what was causing the corruption, but I was so exhausted, all I could do was flip over. The shaking stopped for a moment, and I fell a little farther towards sleep. I heard a sharp gasp and the bed started to tremble again. I barely opened my eyes, not really knowing where I was or what was going on. All I could see what the dim outline of a handsome someone sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, sobbing softly. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I couldn't fight my body any longer. The weight of the day's events fell upon me and crushed me down into a slumber that not even the beautiful boy's tears could awake me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke to see Jacob's face right up next to mine. His arm was flopped on top of my body, keeping me from moving, but I didn't really want to move.. He looked so peaceful, almost childlike. The crease that I had seen in his face so much recently seemed to disappear. His scruffy hair was sticking in all sorts of directions, but it was so cute. It was like I was holding a whole different Jacob to me. Not a werewolf, not a monster, not a boy who knew anything of a mythical universe. Looking at the sweet boy next to me made me think of a normal young adult. He looked so… happy. The sight made me smile.

I didn't know what time it was or how long we stayed like that, but eventually, Jacob stirred and opened his eyes. When he caught me staring, he smiled too and brushed my hair back.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning," I returned.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Much better."

"I'm glad."

He looked like he was going to continue. But instead, he took a deep breath and changed the subject.

"Our latest bike could use some TLC. Do you want to work on it some?"

The thought of spending a day in the garage with my best friend was just too good to pass up. "Of course I do."

It was a drizzly day, but not so much to keep us from working hard on the bike. I looked like I had hardly slept at all the night before. I pulled on the only remaining pair of jeans that I had at Jacob's and one of his old flannel shirts from his pre-werewolf days. It still managed to swallow me up.

Our latest bike was a piece of crap. Really. It didn't even run, and it had rusted halfway through, but Jacob and I saw the potential of it. An hour into our job, half of the bike was in pieces scattered across the ground. We were greasing and oiling and fixing up as much as we possibly could. The atmosphere was so soothing; it was just like last night had never happened..

But then again, there was something different. There was some weird tension in the air that I didn't understand. For instance, when Jacob took his shirt off in the middle of his work like he always did, I couldn't stop the small shivers that went down my spine. Had his stomach always been that... that… perfect? When he passed me parts and our hands touched, I had to wonder, had his skin always been that soft? So warm? Had Jacob always been so… _beautiful? _The thoughts left me in a swarm of madness, and I didn't even think Jacob felt the awkwardness. Or maybe he did, because he dared to ask me about the night before, something that he would not have normally done.

"So, did you even get your special dance that you were so excited about?"

He could have asked me anything but that. I would have rather him asked me why I was so stupid, or how far Matt got, or anything like that. None of those would have been quite as heart-wrenching as knowing that even through all that mess last night, I still didn't even get the one dance that I was looking forward to.

I took a deep breath, choking back a few tears and staring at the part in my hands. "No."

I expected Jacob to go into protective mode like last night. I expected his body to start shaking, for me to hear him snarl and growl, for me to have to calm him down. But all I heard was a cold silence. My eyes filled with a wetness I couldn't control. I felt so pathetic. This was something that an immature girl from some sappy teeny-bopper movie would be doing. But I couldn't help it.. I felt as one tear slid down my cheek slowly, and my head slumped in defeat. And instead of hearing Jacob's anger rising up, all I heard was the radio turn on. Then I felt Jacob's finger slip under my chin. He lifted my eyes to meet him.

"Well we are just going to have to change that, aren't we?" he whispered very softly. He took my hand and pulled me into the middle of the garage, kicking away pieces of motorcycle as he went. His eyes never left mine. The tears that were in my eyes stopped abruptly. All my sadness for the boy of last night vanished. All I could sense was Jacob. He was my everything. I heard the music vaguely in the background. It was a slow song, almost a lullaby.

Once Jacob had me in the center, he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Ms. Renesmee Cullen, may I have this dance?"

Then he, very slowly, wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him, keeping my hand in this and holding it close to his chest. I took my other hand and set it on his shoulder. Still, our eyes never left each others. Jacob and I turned in slow circles, almost too slow for me to realize we were moving. Yet everything seemed to be spinning too fast. Jacob's heat seemed to be radiating off of him. His dark brown eyes held mine as though our lives depended on it. The longer we turned, the closer Jacob pressed his body against mine. All hints of a smile seemed to fade from him. He looked so serious, so much more like a man than a boy. His face leaned down to mine slowly. He slid his hand out of mine and cupped the nape of my neck with it. I closed my eyes and breathed in. I could feel Jacob's warm breath on my face and I could practically feel my heart beating out of my chest. Very, very softly, almost like a butterfly's flutter, Jacob pressed his lips to mine.

In that moment, that kiss, I saw it all. It was like I was having one of Alice's visions. I saw myself in Jacob's arms, safe and secure. I could feel his body next to mine every night. I could sense his heat in my arms, and I could crave his lips on mine every moment of every day.

I could _love _Jacob.

I could see myself with him. Dating him. Marrying him. Spending all of eternity with him, because that's what we had. Forever. And the thought sent a shudder of happiness down my spine.

Suddenly, Jacob's kiss was too soft for me. I wanted more, craved for more I reached one hand around his waist and pulled myself against him. Then I reached my other hand I grasped his ruffled hair in my fist. With that, I pressed my lips so hard against his that I didn't think it would be possible for him to match it. But he did. Jacob's arm tightened around my waist and he cupped my face in his hand. His lips parted, and I could feel warm breath enter me. It filled me up like a balloon. Jacob filled me more than life itself.

And in _that _moment, _that _kiss, I saw something entirely different. I saw Jacob and me fighting. We were yelling at each other. When we were through, we walked in opposite directions.

I _could not _love Jacob.

It was a break up, and I realized I would be without him for all of eternity, because that's what we had. Forever. And the thought sent a shudder of agony down my spine.

Forever without Jacob. It made me want to die. I realized I had two options. I could either continue to kiss Jacob in my moment of happiness and hope and pray that nothing would separate us, or I could be logical and stop this right now. I could keep Jacob as the best friend that I needed. Because to me, having a part of Jacob was much better than not having Jacob at all. And if that meant that I had to rip myself away from my thoughts of being more with him, I was going to do that.

I tried to pull apart, but it was like there was something in my core that was holding me here to him. I stayed there in Jacob's arms for a solid minute, captivated and frozen by his kiss. My thoughts were haunting me. _No Jacob. No Jacob. Forever and ever. Without Jacob. No Jacob…_

That was wrong. I needed Jacob. But I had him right here. He was holding me, kissing me, and he was loving me. More than I thought possible.

_You are going to lose him then. Just like that, he's going to be gone, and you aren't going to get him back. _The little voice in my head kept tormenting me. But it was wrong. I had to tell it that.

_No. _

"No?" Jacob said gasping to catch his breath and taking my face in both his hands and pulling back just enough to speak.

Had I said that aloud?

_You have to stop this now, while you can._

"No," I gasped. My hand unlocked from his hair and I pulled back. But Jacob took my hands and I rebounded into his chest. He leaned down and kissed me once, twice, a third time.. And I didn't want to move.

_Your loss… _

I pulled away.

"Renesmee?" Jacob choked.

"No," I whispered before pulling out of his arms.

"Renesmee wait!" he pulled me back and made me stare straight into his eyes.

"Why? Why not?" he asked, his face searching for answers.

"Because this is ruining everything! _Everything. _If we ever fought, broke up…? What would I do with myself Jacob? I can't lose you as a friend-"

"That's not possible. We aren't going to break up. It's _not possible_. We were meant for this, I promise."

I was silent for a moment. His face was so serious, so convincing. But I couldn't let one foolish move ruin my life.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I turned around and started out the garage.

"No! Listen to me!"

I kept walking.

"Listen!" I was suddenly swung around facing Jacob hard in the eyes. There was a fear in his eyes that made me sick to my stomach. He clutched my arm so tightly that if I had been human, surely it would have crushed.

"Renesmee, I made the mistake once of being patient and understanding. I stayed around to be the best friend. I was the support and the comforter.. And I was _told _that I was loved. But I was stripped away from all happiness in my life. And I was an idiot and I made the mistake of hanging in there and hoping that things would change. And although it ended up being the greatest mistake of my life, there is no way for the same situation to end the same way again. And I'm _not _losing you to some other man. Because this time, I _know _you love me, and I _know _that there is no other option. There isn't someone to leave you, to make you realize you need me. And there isn't someone to come back and strip everything away again. There isn't some arrogant idiot to come and ruin my life. Because I'm the idiot. I'm the prince here, and I'm the one who's going to end up with the happy ending. And I'm going to make sure it stays that way, because if I've learned one thing in life, it's that things change so much that you can barely keep hold. And if I have to hold onto something, it's going to be you."

"Jacob…" I whispered. But what was I going to say? Nothing that happened in the past 15 minutes made sense. Hell, nothing in the past few months was making sense to me. "Jacob, I don't understand what you are talking about."

Jacob's eyes filled with tears. "I wish I could explain it all, but I promised…" he choked out on the last word and reached his hand to touch my cheek. "Please, trust me."

I wanted to. I wanted to kiss him again. But the better part of me thought it out. Life with or without Jacob. It was my choice.. And with that, I walked very confused out of the garage. I wasn't even to the woods when I heard a frustrated yell and a loud crash. I turned around in time to see the little radio that had played the song of my dance being thrown into the nearest tree. Hell seemed to be rising to my Heaven faster and faster as the moment continued. Once I hit the tree line, I raced to my house, so confused, so madly in love, and so filled with hatred. I didn't even make it past the treaty line before I started to cry.

This is just one part of an entire long thought out story I've been working on just for fun. This is sorta teaser to see if anyone wants to read more. Please give me feedback. :)


End file.
